What If's
by MasterofYou
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and short drabbles of 'What If's' in Fairy Tail. Will contain Jerza, Gurvia, Nalu and whatever stories you would like me to write about. Chapter 3: What If Gray confessed his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Jerza - Drabble

Summary: _What If _Jellal never turned evil? What would happen if they never got out of the Tower Of Heaven? **Genre: Romance**

~/~/~/~/~/~

**Authors Notes: Ok, so is anyone actually reading this? I don't think so! And if you are, please review to help me improve my writing skills. And if you find any grammar or spelling msitakes please tell me. **

~/~/~/~/~/~

Jellal and Erza had reached their dark, shabby cell safe and sound…. _kind of._

Erza had lost her right eye and was badly injured with various parts of her body covered in bandages. Jellal looked the same as the others, worn out and tired. Tired from working each day and night, terrible sleep, not enough food and the thought that they could die any day.

"Nee-san!" Sho called out to Erza and Jellal, and ran to them followed by Miliana, Wally and Simon.

"Er-chan, are you OK?" Miliana asked, Erza only nodded in response.

"EVERYONE! TIME TO WORK!" The stupid guards yelled while pushing a trolley full of building equipment into their dark, shabby cell.

The day passed by the same as usual. People getting beaten up. People left on the ground while others stepped on them. People getting tortured for disobeying or for acting too slowly. And of course, people being punished for trying to escape.

At 10pm, sharp, the guards let Erza's little group go back to their dark and shabby cell for it was time to rest. Erza and the rest had been working 10 hours non-stop all day. This was to be considered lucky because usually people work for over 12 hours most of the time.

But that night, there was heavy rainfall and the thunder made their already dark and shabby cell a lot more scarier than it actually was. The coldness from the wind outside was seeping through the walls making everyone shiver. Jellal noticed Erza's face becoming redder and redder.

He put his hand on her forehead and his eyes widened in shock. Erza had a high fever. "Erza, I think you have a fever." He said in a worried but low voice. If the guards heard them they would be in big trouble, and Erza already got punished earlier that day.

"J-Jellal? I fell hot and cold at the s-same time." Erza said in a weak and dangerously low voice.

"Erza, that's not good." Jellal said back in a worried voice.

Erza moved closer to Jellal and curled up into a ball. Jellal blushed at the touch but it quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Erza what are you doing?!" He asked in a whisper shout.

"You're warm and I-" Erza jolted as there was a thunder strike. Many of the people in the cell were already asleep and the thunder had no effect on them.

"Erza, are you _afraid _of thunder?" Jellal asked, he only received a small nod from Erza. Jellal gave her a soft smile that he knew she couldn't see.

"Come closer, I'll protect you." He said in a very gentle voice. She came closer to him and he blushed much redder than last time. After a while Jellal was still awake. He thought Erza was asleep and figured this would be the best opportunity to tell her how he _really _feels about her.

"Listen Erza. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. The one I wanted to spend my life with. The one I want to see when I get home. The one I want to be with forever. Erza, I know you can't hear me right now because you're probably asleep, but,…. _I love you." _He said 'I live you' in a lower voice in case anyone _was _still awake.

He felt her move and blushed so hard you could compare his face to Erza's hair. When he looked down he saw Erza looking into his eyes. Her brown eye had an emotion in them Jellal couldn't understand and had never seen before.

He wasn't sure if she was angry, happy or scared. Then another thunder strike was heard but Erza didn't flinch nor did she move. She just stared into Jellal's eyes.

"Jellal I-"she was cut off by Jellal when he put his finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. If you love someone else then it's ok." Jellal whispered with sadness in his eyes.

Erza moved his finger from her lips and leaned closer to Jellal. She kissed him on the lips with their very first kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that surprised Jellal. His blush turned even more redder of that was even possible.

When they parted Erza looked straight into his eyes and whispered into his ear:

"_I love you too, baka."_

~/~/~/~/~/~

Um, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing that. And yes, I know, it's very short. Sorry about that. Please review and send my ideas for other one-shots or drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Nalu – Drabble

Summary: _What If_ Natsu and Lucy met each other as kids? AU **Genre: Friendship**

~/~/~/~/~/~

**HELLO READERS! So… thanks to all the reviews I got. Made me happy. **** hehehe, um.. chapter 2 is a Nalu fanfic, just as I told a certain someone. And to the guest, who was the first reviewer, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. Enough talk, let's get onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will, own Fairy Tail**

~/~/~/~/~/~

A little pink haired boy stood in front of an ice-cream. In his hands, he held tightly the exact amount of money necessary for a waffle-coned, choc-chip ice-cream with a waffle.

The sun was setting over the park giving this beautiful effect; a wonderful photo could've been taken right here, right now. And the photographer would certainly earn a fortune for this photo.

The pink haired boy was the last person in the line. His parents were in their car waiting patiently for their son to return so they can go home. Once it was the boy's turn, he stood on his tip-toes and looked at the ice-cream man.

"Hello Natsu." The ice-cream man said to the boy with a gentle smile. "Would you like another waffle-coned, choc-chip ice-cream with a waffle again?" he asked they boy –Natsu –the gentle smile never leaving his face.

"Yes please, Zeref-san!" **((I MADE ZEREF THE ICE-CREAM MAN! Now you know what their connection is. *smirk*)) **Natsu said with a grin spreading ear to ear.

"You're lucky Natsu. This's the last ice-cream that I have left." Zeref said and handed the little pink haired boy, his ice-cream.

"Thank-you Zeref-san!" he said in a happy voice. Just as he was about to leave when a blonde little girl, about his age, came running up to the ice-cream truck.

"One….choc-chip…..ice….cream…..please….." She said in between puffs.

"I'm sorry little girl. But this little boy." He said and pointed to Natsu. "Took the last one." He finished and gave the girl a sad smile.

The big grin that was once on her face immediately disappeared and she looked at the ground with tears forming in her eyes. Natsu felt extremely guilty, seeing as he always has this ice-cream.

He looked at his ice-cream, and then at the girl. He did this a few times and put the ice-cream in her eye vision.

"Here…" Natsu mumbled with a tint of pink o his cheeks, he looked the other way so she couldn't see.

Her face immediately brightened and she took the ice-cream.

"THANK YOU!" she said to Natsu. Natsu only blushed harder. "I have to go now but here." She said and extended her hand with the money in it. "Take it."

Natsu shook his head. "U-Uh, no. Y-You can keep it."

"Thank you again. But I have to go. Bye bye!" Before running off she stood on her tip-toes and gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. Natsu's blush, which had disappeared, reappeared even redder than before.

As Natsu watched the girl walk away he felt strange. His heart was beating fast and it was a feeling he'd never felt before. The girl turned around with ice-cream all over her face.

"BY THE WAY! MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA!" She yelled in the distance.

"MINE'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!" He replied.

In the background Natsu's parents were standing there. Tired of waiting for their son, they went to check on him. They smile and looked at each other.

"Love at first sight." Natsu'S father said. His mother nodded and rested her head on her husbands's shoulder.

~/~/~/~/~/~

**So how was it? Hoped you like it, please leave a review and feel free to give me any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gruvia

Chapter 3 ~ Gruvia – One-Shot

Summary: _What If _Gray was going to confess his secret feelings for Juvia. But just as he was about to tell her something unfortunate happened. **Genre: Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And if I did, Jellal would of never been in prison**

~/~/~/~/~/~

**KONNICHIWA MINA! So, how's it going? How long has it been, a few days? Well, school holidays start tomorrow so I'll have PLENTY of spare time. YAY! Um… I already have an idea for the next chapter and I'll tell you a secret, it's going to be Jerza! Or maybe Gale…. You'll see. Enough blabbering, time to start the story!**

~/~/~/~/~/~

Juvia and Gray were sitting on a park bench. Juvia was as red as Erza's hair, maybe even redder. And Gray was sitting next to her in all his shirtless glory. They were watching the sun set when Juvia broke the awkward silence.

"G-Gray-sama, why did y-you ask me to come h-here with you?" Juvia asked turning redder and redder by every word.

"I just wanted to say sorry. For being so mean to you." After that he turned to his left to face Juvia. "When I first laid eyes in you I didn't know what I was feeling. There was a heavy feeling on my chest; I brushed it off because you were a member of Phantom Lord. But every time I see you my heart races and it's so hard for me to not show my blush. But listen, I love you Juvia with all me hea-"

Gray was cut off when something hit his head. Juvia looked at where the object had been thrown from and she saw nothing. Juvia started to panic when she saw Gray's head bleeding because of the object –which was a rock –hitting his head quite hard.

Juvia acted quickly and brought Gray to the guild. Since it was almost dark only Mirajane was there, she was cleaning up the place.

"What happened to Gray?" Mira asked with concern in her voice.

"He got hit in the head and….and…" Juvia broke down into tears remembering how Gray had secretly loved her. And now she would have to wait until he recovered before they could start dating and have kids etc, etc…..

Gray was immediately brought to the infirmary and Mira tended to his wounds.

"You should go home Juvia. I'll tell you if anything's wrong with him tomorrow, ok?" Mira told Juvia after a few hours. It was dark outside and the moon was high in the sky. Juvia nodded and headed home.

Whne she arrived at the guild the next day everyone had a frown on their face. The atmosphere was heavy and this was nothing like the Fairy Tail Juvia knew. She immediately had a very bad feeling about this.

She walked up to the bar where Mirajane was giving Erza her strawberry cake. Still, Erza's frown would not go away.

"Mira-san, what's Gray-sama's condition?" She asked after plucking up enough courage to break the awkward silence that was usually never at Fairy Tail.

"He's…. he's…. sahdiahf." Mira said so softly that Juvia couldn't understand her.

"What did you say Mira-san?" She asked getting a bit annoyed that no one would tell her her beloved Gray-sama's condition.

"haofhowfhaowh." Mira said even more quieter than before.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Juvia asked once again getting _very _annoyed.

"He's-"

"He's in a coma, ok!" Erza said for Mira, tears streaming down her face. This was a side of the Titania Fairy Tail didn't know. Everyone was either shocked or saddened even more. " I KNOW IT'S HARD FOR EVERYONE! He, he was like a brother to me. I might not have the closest relationship to him but I love like I would love a brother!" Erza continued.

"Erza I'm sor-"

"NO MIRA! You don't understand how it feels to lose a sibling! You don't underst-"

"YES I DO!" Mira shouted over Erza. "I've lost Lisanna! AND I'VE ALMOST LOST ELFMAN! You think I don't know how it feels, HUH!?" Mira also started crying.

Erza looked at the ground; guilty. "I'm sorry Mira, I totally forgot about all that."

"It's ok." Erza walked over to Mirajane and gave her a hug.

"Juvia, you can go see Gray. Porlyusica-san is tending to his wounds right now." Mira said in-between sobs. Juvia nodded and walked to the infirmary.

"H-How's Gray-sama?" She asked the pink-haired woman quietly.

"He'll be in a coma for about 3 months. I'll visit him every week to check on his condition."

"Thank You."

"Now, I'll be leaving. I'll come back again next week."

Juvia bowed to the aged woman and she left the room. Juvia sat on the chair next to Gray's hospital bed.

"Gray-sama…." She whispered to herself and stoked his fringe back and kissed him on his forehead.

**3 Months Later**

"JUVIA!" Mira shouted at the blue-haired mage. Juvia's head immediately faced towards Mira. Mira was crying and Juvia didn't know why. "I-IT'S GRAY! HE'S AWAKE!"

Juuvia's eyes widened and she sprinted towards the infirmary. When she got there she saw Gray sitting on a chair, facing the window. Her eyes became watery and she hugged him from behind.

"AH!" Gray yelled and fell on top of Juvia. Juvia noticed Team Natsu in the room and Gray quickly got off of Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and hugged Gray. He just pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked as he stared at her with no emotion in his eyes.

"T-This is a joke, r-right G-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but, it's the truth." Erza said and put her hand on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia ran out of the room with tears making her vision very blurry.

Later that day Juiva payed Gray another visit.

"Hello, didn't I see you earlier today?" Gray said looking up at Juiva and simultaneously putting his book down.

"Yes, Juvia was here before."

"Listen, can I tell you something?" Gray asked Juvia with a bit of pink on his cheeks. Juvia turned extremely red again.

"Y-Yes, Gray-sama." Her heart was beating so fast she was worried Gray could hear it.

"I-I like….." Gray mumbled the last word.

"What was that Gray-sama?"

"I like Erza!" He said really fast. Juvia felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces. "Can you help me confess my feel-" Gray stopped talking when she noticed Juvia wasn't in his room.

Juvia was at the exact same park Gray confessed his love for her. She was knee deep into the lake, and was walking deeper and deeper into the lake.

For the next week no one had seen Juvia. But when Wendy went into her room to see if she was there she found a not. It said:

_Dear Nakama,_

_I will be long gone by the time you read this. My beloved Gray-sama no longer loves me and therefore I have no reason to live anymore. I will have died with what I am made out of, water. I will have closed my eyes for the last time by the time you read this. I just want to say,_

_Goodbye._

~/~/~/~/~/~

**JUVIA DIED! NOOO! But this is my longest chapter so far. Please review and submit any suggestions that you may have.**


End file.
